fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Prism Dreamcatchers Pretty Cure
Prism Dreamcatchers Pretty Cure(also know as Prism Dream Pretty Cure '''or sometimes called by others '''PriDream Pretty Cure '''or '''Prism Dreamcatchers PreCure)is a Japanese magical girl series and directed by Pretty Cure Lover 4567 and replaces Magical Moonflower Pretty Cure. The themes are rainbows,dreams,and dancing while the sub-themes are jewels,fashion,music,and idols. Synopsis In a kingdom far,far,far away,there was a world called the Dream World. Little knew about this place,but rare saw. The Dream World was a world that all dreams came true. Some dreams were about fantasies,others were about fun,others were about finding love. All dreams came true by the thirteen Dream Jewels. The Dream Jewels were jewels that made dreams come true. The pink Dream Jewel was the strongest one and fulfilled the Dream of Happiness,the red Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Love, the yellow Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Joy,the green Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Freshness,the blue Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Tranquility,the purple Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream Jewel of Wealth,the brown Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Friendilness,the tan Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Conservative,the gold Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Wisdom,the sliver Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Grace,the white Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Goodness,the grey Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Reliability,and the black Dream Jewel fulfilled the Dream of Protection. The Dream Jewels were protected by six Cures called Dream Guardians Pretty Cure. The Cures were Cure Prismatic,Cure Goddess,Cure Estrella,Cure Angel,Cure Magic,and Cure Valkyrie. They were the Cures of Dream World and protected it and the Dream Jewels. The king and queen of Dream World were King Minor '''and '''Queen Major '''and their daughter was '''Princess Jewel. Everything was calm and peaceful....until an evil spirit named Nightmare '''attacked Dream World with his '''Nightmare Army. The Cures tried to destroy him but were unsuccessful. He then tired to destroy the Dream Jewels,but Cure Prismatic stopped him and took the Dream Jewels that were inside the Prism Chest. She then scattered the Dream Jewels to Earth and used the last of her powers to destroy Nightmare,which sacrificed her life. The Dream Jewels were scattered to Earth where they were lost forever. But one day,Nightmare would return to find the Dream Jewels but the jewels were found by thirteen girls who would do everything in their power to protect the Dream Jewels,the Dream World,and every dream. Soon,they became Prism Dreamcatchers Pretty Cure! Characters Cures Miyahara Himari-'Himari is the leader of the team and is the cheerful one of the group. Himari is very caring and puts others first. Despite not being very talented, she has a big heart and is very intelligent at school. Her catchphrase is '"I believe in you!" '''which motivates her friends. She loves to dance and sing and is part of the idol band '''Rainbow~Dream. Her alter ego is Cure Faith(Kyua Shinko)''who represents the Dream of Happiness and holds the pink Dream Jewel. Her theme color is pink. Her Dream Change is the red '''Strawberry Ballerina '''and her Prism Change is the magenta '''Bright Flower.' '''Kumagi Reiki-'''Reiki is the second member of the team and the lovely one of the group. Reiki is very beautiful and popular. Category:Series Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567